The Aquamarine Dolphin
by AquaMarenia
Summary: Written for a school assignment. Aphrodite had an affair. Had a child. Told her husband, Hephaestus, it was his. What will happen if he found the truth?


**Author's Notes: I wrote this story in 8th grade for a school assignment. Fall 2009.**

* * *

One day, Aphrodite was walking along the beach, when she saw a fisherman unloading his boat. He was the most handsome mortal she has ever seen.

"Hello, what's your name?" Aphrodite asked.

"Barbleaquos," he answered, not paying attention and unloading the fish.

"My name is Aphrodite," Aphrodite said.

Barbleaquos looked up, thinking that one of the other fishermen was playing a trick on him. But it was really her! The real Aphrodite! Barbleaquos almost fainted at the sight of the beautiful goddess. He couldn't speak or breathe. He just stood there, starring at her. They instantly fell in love, and ended up having an affair.

Some time passed, and Aphrodite was pregnant with Barbleaquos's baby. Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, the smith god. When the baby came out, Hephaestus thought the baby was his. They named her Aquamarine after the stone of the sea, because of her ocean-colored eyes.

Aquamarine was a beautiful baby, and she liked to help Poseidon with the animals in the sea, especially the dolphins. She went to see him everyday, but always came back home for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and to sleep.

When Aquamarine got old enough, Aphrodite told her that Hephaestus wasn't her real father, and that her real father was a fisherman named Barbleaquos.

"Barbleaquos? Where does Barbleaquos live?" Aquamarine asked.

"He lives in Ithaca. Why? Are you planning to go see him?" Aphrodite asked.

"Live with him." Aquamarine replied.

"Why?" Aphrodite asked.

"Don't you think he would be lonely? After he had an affair with you, he would never want to marry again! So he is probably childless!"

"You may not go. Me and your father would miss you dearly if you left."

"Fine!" Aquamarine marched to her room in anger.

Later that night, Aquamarine ran away to find Barbleaquos, even though she loved Aphrodite and Hephaestus very much, because they raised her and took care of her since she came into this world. But she had to find her real father.

The next morning, Aphrodite woke up. In horror, she found that her daughter was gone. She knew where Aquamarine went, but she didn't want to get her, because she wanted her daughter to be happy. Aphrodite told Hephaestus that Aquamarine thought it would be easier to help Poseidon with his animals if she lived in the ocean with him, so she could also help with the animals at all times.

A few years past and Hephaestus was starting to miss Aquamarine. So he sent Hermes, the messenger god, to ask Poseidon how Aquamarine was.

"Hermes, would you go ask Poseidon how Aquamarine is doing, please? I miss her dearly." Hephaestus asked.

"Sure. I'll be back soon!" Hermes said as he flew off.

Poseidon, at the time, was counting the waves. Then Hermes came.

"Poseidon, Hephaestus wants to know how Aquamarine is doing. How is she?" Hermes asked.

"How should I know? I haven't seen her in years!" Poseidon replied.

"But Hephaestus told me that she was here with you." Hermes said.

"No, she is living with a fisherman named Barbleaquos. She calls him 'father.'" Poseidon said. "And they do kind of look alike."

"Father?" Hermes said in surprise and flew back to Hephaestus in a hurry.

Back at Hephaestus' mountain, he was making a necklace for Aquamarine that he had worked for years on, and was going to give it to her if she ever came back.

"Hephaestus! I bring news! Aquamarine is not living with Poseidon! She is living with a man named Barbleaquos. And she calls him father." Hermes said.

"Father? I'm her father!" Hephaestus said in anger.

"No, maybe Aphrodite had an affair behind your back, and lied to you about Aquamarine being your daughter." Hermes said.

"She did what? Again!" Hephaestus said in anger. He threw down his tools and rushed down the mountain to go find Barbleaquos.

Aphrodite heard all of this and she rushed to go get Poseidon for help.

Aquamarine and Barbleaquos were unloading the many fish they caught that day. Since Aquamarine came, he had caught the most fish than Barbleaquos had ever caught.

Hephaestus came out of nowhere and killed Barbleaquos right in front of Aquamarine's eyes. She started crying, because her real father is dead, and her other father was the one who killed him.

Even though Hephaestus loved Aquamarine like she was his own _real_ daughter, he was going to kill her.

"Please Poseidon! Save my little Aquamarine!" Aphrodite pleaded. At that moment Poseidon turned Aquamarine into a dolphin. Aquamarine swam fast away into the horizon.

Hephaestus didn't want to remember Aquamarine at all, so he threw the necklace that he worked so hard on to make for her, into the ocean. A water nymph picked it up and gave it to Poseidon. Poseidon knew exactly who it was made for. So he put it in the box and buried it off the coast of Ithaca.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! My Humanities teacher made me re-do it a bunch of times and edit it. I even had to change "Bob" to "Barbleaquos".**


End file.
